


62. It Can Wait Until Tomorrow

by Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [62]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: It’s a lazy day for them both. Nowhere to go, nothing huge to do. A day to catch up on small jobs and household bits and bobs. Specifically, for now, the preparing of ingredients to restock his store room. Magnus likes these sorts of days the most, far more than high-risk non-stop missions and rescues and whatever dreadful mistakes the New York shadowhunters have gotten themselves into. The only shadowhunter he has to worry about on days like today is Alexander.***Prompt:would you be interested in writing something small about magnus brewing a potion or preparing ingredients and alec just contentedly sitting there listening to magnus explain what he's doing and making heart eyes at him!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/520762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	62. It Can Wait Until Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilboyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilboyblue/gifts).



> Thank you @lilboyblue for the prompt! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> would you be interested in writing something small about magnus brewing a potion or preparing ingredients and alec just contentedly sitting there listening to magnus explain what he's doing and making heart eyes at him!

It’s a lazy day for them both. Nowhere to go, nothing huge to do. A day to catch up on small jobs and household bits and bobs. Specifically, for now, the preparing of ingredients to restock his store room. Magnus likes these sorts of days the most, far more than high-risk non-stop missions and rescues and whatever dreadful mistakes the New York shadowhunters have gotten themselves into. The only shadowhunter he has to worry about on days like today is Alexander. Who is currently sitting on the windowsill, long legs pulled up to his chest, toes pressed against the other side of the window frame to keep him from falling out. He’s been watching Magnus cut and dice and peel all morning. The only words exchanged have been in regards to whether Magnus wants a drink or not (yes, he did, thank you, darling) and could Alec pass him the knife from the drawer please.

“What’s that one for?” Alec asks quietly sometime later when Magnus starts the painstaking process of slipping individual scales off with a knife.

And so the morning continues into early afternoon with Magnus explaining what he’s doing as he does so. Naming the ingredients, what they’re commonly used for. Alec asking questions out of genuine curiosity, watching all the while with rapt interest. It’s only when Alec’s stomach gives a deep rumble that Magnus pauses, smiling up at his blushing shadowhunter.

“We’ve missed lunch, haven’t we?”

Alec shrugs. “This was more interesting.”

Magnus’ smile grows. He sets down his half filled jar. “Still, we should get something to eat.”

“What about the rest of this?” Alec asks, though he’s already unfurling himself from the window, stretching out his cramped limbs. “There’s not much left, right?”

It’s Magnus’ turn to shrug. “It can wait until tomorrow.” Magnus holds a hand out which Alec takes without a second thought. “Let’s go eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
